starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Jawa
Jawas var korte humanoide indfødte på Tatooine. De var oftest skralde-samlere, og levede af at samle og sælge forskellige ting de fandt fra deres kæmpe sandcrawler transporter. En gruppe af Jawa'er var ansvarlige for at finde C-3PO og R2-D2 SIDEN UNDER KONSTRUKTION AFMaybe-not. SKRIV IKKE NOGET OM LIGE NU! og sælge dem til Luke Skywalker's onkel Owen Lars. En anden stamme af Jawa'er, ledet af Tteel Kkak, fandt Jabba the Hutt's rancor. De havde et rygte som svindlere, fordi de havde en tendens til at sælge ubrugligt udstyr, som ud-daterede droids til Hvad kalder vi det?? moisture farmers, men de var pacifistiske væsner, og bød sjældent nogen modstant til kolonister af hvad der var Tatooine, og opfattede dem i stede som glimrende forretningsmål. Fysisk beskrivelse Many Jawas were about 1 meter tall, though some grew to 1 and a half meters, and were characterized by their brown robes, glowing yellow eyes, and quickly spoken language called Jawaese that included words such as "Utinni!" They were rodent-like in appearance, and considered "remarkably ugly" by most Humans. Jawa faces were obscured by a shroud of cloth to retain moisture. Some speculate that it is a cloud of insects that gathered in the recesses of their hoods, rather than mere cloth. Their particular stench was a combination of poor hygiene and a mysterious solution into which Jawas dip their clothes to retain moisture. To Jawas, the odor was packed with information about each other, such as clan lineage, health, emotional state, even the last meal eaten. Jawas also evolved several important survival traits, such as exceptional night vision, a strong immune system, and an efficient digestive system that drew all the needed nutrients from the Jawa staple diet of hubba gourd. Their average body temperature was 45ºC. For some reason, they could not stand the harmonica. Culture , with electrobinoculars.]] Jawas had long been scavengers, as the Dune Sea provided a bounty of refuse. It was littered with spacecraft wreckage from millennia of star travel. The Jawas built homes and tools from these ancient scraps, and traveled the dunes in sandcrawlers, cast-off mobile smelters from failed outlander mining attempts. Jawas lived in clans, each with distinct territories for living and scavenging. In most Jawa clans, half the clan worked and lived in the sandcrawlers while the other family units dwelt in fortresses deep in the desert where collected wares were stored. These fortresses had high walls made from large chunks of old wrecked spaceships for protection against Sandpeople and krayt dragons. .]] A clan was led by a chief. Males were most often the leaders, while females were treated like second-class citizens at best, property at worst. The few females afforded respect in Jawa culture were the shamans. A Jawa became a shaman when she was overcome by an illness accompanied by a hallucinatory vision. Depending on the outcome of the vision, and assuming the Jawa survived the illness, she was usually decreed a shaman, and her words were given the respect that such wisdom commanded. Once a year, the scattered Jawa clans gathered for a great swap meet. Here, numerous sandcrawlers converged and the Jawas met to exchange salvage. Marriages were arranged and Jawa children and females were exchanged among clans. History The Jawas were descendants of the Kumumgah species which used to live on Tatooine long before the formation of the Galactic Republic. Later, the Rakata of the Infinite Empire punished the Kumumgah for defying their authority by unleashing an orbital bombardment that reduced the surface of the once lush world into little more than fused glass, which eventually crumbled and became desert sand. This extreme climatic change split the Kumumgah into two races: the tall Ghorfas (who evolved into the Sandpeople) and the short Jawas. It is worth noting, however, that during the Jedi Civil War the Jawas spoke of themselves in a manner that suggests they are unrelated to Sandpeople and are also non-native to Tatooine. Whether this is truth or else a ploy to distance themselves from their more violent cousins is unknown. Also, due to the fact that the Sand People knew their history from generations-old oral narratives, it is debatable if the Jawas even knew of the story. Analyses of ancient stone carvings found on numerous worlds, including Corellia and even Coruscant, led scientists of the Imperial Archaeological Division in 1 ABY to propose the hypothesis that these carvings were of Jawa origin and that the race once traveled among the stars. It is not known whether further analysis proved their hypothesis to be true.Star Wars Galaxies - Terminal mission "Jawas Were Spacefarers!" Millennia later, the Czerka Corporation brought many sandcrawlers to Tatooine, though they abandoned the planet when they discovered the unstable nature of the local ores. The sandcrawlers were quickly adopted by the Jawas, who would use them as mobile homes. Although the planet was thereafter considered technically part of the Republic's Arkanis Sector, it was a part of Hutt Space by association. The abandoned sandcrawlers radically changed Jawa civilization, serving as mobile fortresses for Jawa tribes searching the deserts for materials to scavenge. The Jawas also emigrated to desert worlds, such as Ryloth, and garbage planets, such as Raxus Prime. One was even seen on the planet Genon. As colonists settled Tatooine, the Jawas were not as hostile towards them as the Sandpeople were. In their newly acquired sandcrawlers, Jawas would tour the desert, picking up old droids or equipment left by moisture farmers and other settlers, and would then either sell them to any willing customer or trade them for something else. Sometimes, Jawas would steal things that caught their eye, leading to settlers to regard them as untrustworthy. Presumably, they would use the money made from their dealings to acquire supplies or other necessities from the settlers. Equipment Jawas did not carry weapons due to their passive nature. They did carry ionization blasters that shoot beams of energy that disable droids. Most Jawas also carried restraining bolts and tools for repairing droids. Notable Jawas moments after firing upon R2-D2 with his ion blaster.]] *Dathcha *R'kik D'nec *Herat *Iasa *Kalit *Aved Luun *Nebit *Het Nkik *Jek Nkik *Khea Nkuul *Thedit *Wimateeka *Wittin *Iziz Behind the scenes *In Attack of the Clones, Obi-Wan is offered a cup of "Jawa Juice" at a Coruscant diner. There is a long-running Internet joke (popular on Star Wars fan forums) that it is made only from "freshly squeezed Jawas." *Fans also speculate what a Jawa looks like under the hood. In behind the scenes shots from Return of the Jedi the Jawas have squarish heads covered in black cloth with large yellow eyes that appear mechanical in appearance. However, it should be admitted that this is a costume and so may not represent their canonical appearance. The original Star Wars novelization implies a familial relationship between Jawas and Sandpeople. It also describes them as rodent-like and compares them to de-evolved Humans, though these could be mere metaphors. The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot calls them the "subHuman inhabitants of Tatooine." and one with a restraining bolt remote.]] *Some Jawas have been heard to emit yells that sound very much like Ewok yells (compare A New Hope to Return of the Jedi). Perhaps there was a tie between the cultures or even species of the two, long since lost, although the history set forth in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic makes this improbable. Obviously the sound effects have been recycled, but one still wonders. *Though not an unsolved mystery per se, it is probable that Jawas hold quite a bit of power, despite their diminutive stature. Evidence of this is their privileged attendance in Jabba the Hutt's court and the fact that the stormtroopers attempted to cover up their massacre of a troupe of Jawas (but not the deaths of a few moisture farmers) and blame it on Tusken Raiders. However, it is likely that the wandering Jawas were more likely to be missed than the moisture farmers, at least not until the elements removed any evidence of Imperial involvement. *The look of the Weavers' guild in the LOOM computer game, by Lucasfilm, bears resemblance to that of the Jawas. *According to Stephen Sansweet's book, Star Wars: From Concept to Screen to Collectible, the Jawas were the centerpiece in one of the strangest copyright infringement cases involving Star Wars. In 1978, small hooded creatures with glowing eyes began accompanying rocker Neil Young on stage during a concert tour, in a tour film, and on the cover of the album Rust Never Sleeps. The case was settled out of court. Appearances *''Urchins'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Survivors'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Nomad'' *''Bad Business'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Spy Girls'' *''The Package'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' **"Chapter 21" *''It Takes a Thief'' *''The Order of Outcasts'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Mist Encounter'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''Best Birthday Ever'' *''Falling Star'' *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Droids'' **"The Pirates of Tarnoonga" *''Sandstorm'' *''Star Wars: Droidworks'' *''The Flight of the Falcon'' *''Out of the Cradle'' *''Fred Jawa'' *''Number Two in the Galaxy'' *''Outbid But Never Outgunned'' *''When the Domino Falls'' *''Wanderer of Worlds'' *''The Hovel on Terk Street'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''Spare Parts'' *''Spare Parts'' comic *''Droid Trouble'' *''Melvin Fett'' *''Nerf Herder'' *''Sand Blasted'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal'' *''Stop That Jawa!'' *''Junkheap Hero'' *''Lady Luck'' *''Marvel Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars: Galaxies'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Marvel Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Marvel Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' *''The Jabba Tape'' *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' *''The Last Command (comic)'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter }} Sources *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game: Premiere Limited'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' * * * Notes and references Category:Jawas Category:Rodent sentient species Category:Sentient species (J) de:Jawas Tekst til overskrift